Attatchment
by WhisefoohL
Summary: Danny and Stella work a case of a little girl who was murdered in her own bed. Rating to be safe...


A/N: I don't own CSI: NY, CBS does. Enjoy, and remember, reviews are always good!

* * *

Protection

This is the worst type of case for anyone to deal with; the death of a child. There was no way that there was something wrong in the head of the person who hurt this little girl. Stella was processing the room, and Danny was collecting evidence from the body. The parents were no where to be found. It was weird to think that a girl no more than ten was at home all alone. Flack was working on locating them. It was not going to be a fun thing to do when he told them that their little girl lay lifeless in her bed, brutaly murdered.

"You okay Stell?" Danny asked. He noticed that Stella was looking at a piece of paper that was hanging on the wall.

"Yeah. I just can't understand this. This little girl was a happy person. Look at this picture." Danny stood up and walked carefully over to her. The picture was of a family. There was a mom, a dad, and, three kids.

"Where are the other kids?" Danny asked. He turned to look at Stella, who was just a surprised that they hadn't seen that earlier.

"I don't know. Go see if there is anyother evidence that these aren't just friends," Stella said.

Danny left the room and walked down the hall. There were several doors leading off the hall way. He opened the first one on the right. It was clearly another little girls room, painted pink. The little girl wasn't in the room though. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He left that room and walked into the other room across the hall. It was a nursery. Once again, there was no kid in sight. He walked over to the crib. It was white with blue blankets and pillows. This kid couldn't get very far, he couldn't be more than 12 months old, judging by the decorating and size of the clothes on the floor.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard something behind him. He turned around, and searched for where the noise came from. There was someone in the closet.

"Is there anyone there?" he asked, walking closer. Putting his hand on his gun, he slid the door open. He was shocked to see the two missing kids sitting there, in the corner. "I'm a police officer. Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down.

The girl nodded quickly. Danny reached in and picked up the baby, who started crying. "Shh, it's okay now." He said, attempting to comfort him. The little girl stood up and walked out of the closet. Danny took her by the hand, and led her towards the door. "Stella, why don't you come look at this." He said.

Stella walked out of the door where the third child lay. "Oh my gosh Danny. Are they okay?" she asked, running up and taking the still crying baby out of Danny's arms. He immediately stopped crying once he settled into her shoulder. The little girl reached up with her arms, wanting to be picked up. Danny picked her up and smiled.

"We should get them out of here," he said, turning towards the front door. Stella followed him. Once they were out of the house, Flack walked over.

"Who are the kids?" he asked, confused.

"They were hiding in the nursery. Siblings I asume," Danny said. He attempted to pry the girls arms off his neck. He wasn't getting anywhere though, the girl wasn't letting up.

"Can you tell me your name sweetie?" Stella asked, walking up behind Danny and looking the child in the eyes.

"Allison, and that's my baby brother Jamie," she said, relaxing. She began to rock back and forth to calm a now restless Jamie. Flack walked over to some of the other officers.

"We should get them somewhere warm," Stella said. It was a cold morning. "Have them checked out by the medics." Danny nodded and walked over to the ambulance that was parked across the street.

"Hey. We have two kids. Could you check them out?" Danny asked, once again attempting to pry Allison off his neck again. "Allison, these nice men are gonna make sure you're okay. But you have to let go first." He said. "I'll give you candy," he said as a last resort. It worked. He handed the paramedic Allison, and Stella did the same.

"Let's go and see if Flack got any progress on the parents," Stella suggested. She very much hoped that they could locate them, because what these kids needed right now was love. She also hoped that parents were where they would be able to get that love.

* * *

should i continue? this was just a bit of randomness, that i came up with while sitting in drivers ed. 


End file.
